


Jeanmarco gift exchange 2016!

by tontie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comic, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tontie/pseuds/tontie
Summary: A comic adapted from a section of the fic 'Heartbeats and Circuits' By WanderingTiff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaladinGabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heartbeats and Circuits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362193) by [PaladinGabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe). 



> This is from a scene in chapter 8 of Heartbeats and Circuits that I thought was really sweet, so definitely go give this fic a read for some more context here. Anyway hope you like it Tiff and happy holidays! :)


End file.
